Pudo ser diferente
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: One-shot/Pudo ser diferente, pero no lo fue, los años pasaron, ella se embarazo, y solo pude observarla desde aquel lejano árbol, deseando por una vez, tener esa vida que el Uchiha no valoro.


**[Pudo ser diferente ]**

 _[ Irracional_ _]_

* * *

 _~Fue~_

* * *

Pudo ser diferente, pero no. Ahora estaba aquí, escondido entre los arboles mas cercanos a los terrenos Uchiha, observándola embarazada, sola y triste. Pudo ser diferente, pero no lo fue. Yo no estuve ahí para ella, no la hice entrar en razón después de aquella pelea en busca de información, pero ahora estaba ahí, atesorando la belleza de una mujer casada, lastimada y en espera de un esposo ausente e irresponsable. Y me sorprende, en verdad me sorprende, el, al igual que yo era huérfano, y el tener una familia. Hn... definitivamente pudo ser diferente, pero no lo fue.

Sacudí mi cabello, suspire frustrado. Y así, desde que fingí mi muerte tras la segunda vez que me revivieron, la observo. le vi crecer, volverse importante, amada, y hermosa, aun mas de lo que era al pelear conmigo en aquella ocasión. Sabia que lo que ella habia causado ademas de la admiración por su fortaleza y terquedad era mas que aquello, lo sabia, lo supe desde hace tiempo. Pero no me acerque, no pude arrebatar lo que la hacia perfecta. Esa sonrisa llena de vida, esa mirada que me volvía loco. Pudo haber sido diferente, pero no lo fue.

Pudiera estar aquí, a su lado, entre las sombras escondido por la eternidad que durara su vida, pero lo vi a el. A aquel que le robo el brillo de sus ojos, dañandola tras el velo de misiones temporales y de larga duración. No podía dañara mas con la verdad, al menos no ahora en ese estado.

-Puede que seas una marioneta, pero estoy seguro que se marcaran arrugas en tu cara si sigues con el ceño fruncido, un. -

Lo vi de reojo y relaje el rostro, Deidara había decidido continuar como mi compañero. Y en serio su carácter me hartaba. Gire el rostro hacia la ventana, vi su notable vientre, y puse atención a su ahora largo cabello rosado. - Es tan ingenua que me molesta.- Deidara se recargo en la rama con pose despreocupada. - Tu pudiste haber vivido mejor, un. Pero eres muy gruñón y orgulloso.- Y vaya que tenia razón. Todos mis pensamientos siempre se limitaron a frases lógicas y coherentes carentes de sentimientos, lo entendía, pero era difícil para mi mostrar empatia.

.

.

.

* * *

Pudo haber sido diferente, pero no lo fue, pude haberla arrebatado del Uchiha, pero no lo hice. Y estaba seguro que debí hacerlo, el era astuto, y supo que era asechado. Pero yo soy mejor, pues he muerto y vivido mas veces que muchos ninjas poderosos. Pude habérmela llevado lejos, pero no me atreví. Solo pude ayudarla en el parto, al verla indefensa, sola e inconsciente, solo pude llevarla sigilosamente con una antigua conocida, una mujer escandalosa pero de buen corazón.

Ella lloro el nombre del Uchiha, y lo odie. Odie como nunca pensé que llegase a odiar. No pude mas que transformarme en el y apoyarla. No podía verla de esa forma, tan abandonada.

.

.

.

* * *

Los primeros dos años de Sarada sentí impotencia, impotencia por ver el amor que ella, que esa chiquilla profesaba por su padre ausente y a quien solo había visto dos veces, Sakura comenzó a perder la esperanza, el Uchiha salia cada vez durante mas tiempo. Y lo _pensé_ , tan claro que la impresión de aquel plan hizo caer a Deidara del árbol. Tan perfecto y peligroso que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, por la que salvo mi herido corazón. Nadie lo notaria, después de todo, nuestras personalidades eran muy parecidas.

.

.

.

\- Sasuke-kun, volviste.- La escuche decir frente a mi mientras me acercaba, Sonreí de lado y me abrazo, Sarada se acerco y me estiro los brazos para que la cargara. -Pa...pi.- Balbuceo. Y sonreí, porque sabia perfectamente que el Uchiha no volvería. Porque sabia que el ya no existía. Porque sabia que yo había tomado un lugar que el nunca aprecio.

-Estoy en casa. Hn-

.

.

.

* * *

Pudo ser diferente, pero no lo fue, durante 8 años mas estuve ahi, para ellas. Fingiendo algo que no era, pero sintiendo que era lo mejor. Pudo haber sido diferente, pero ella lo descubrió, durante una noche llena de lujuria, algo que a mi edad ya no habia logrado vivir, hasta ella. La abstinencia teniéndola cerca se habia vuelto dificil, y finjiendo irme de viaje como solia hacer el Uchiha regresaba a mis guardias desde aquel árbol. No podia estar siempre junto a ellas. No cuando deseaba mostrarme como era realmente. Pero ella lo descubrió, entre besos habia deshecho el jutsu inconscientemente, su mirada nublada me observo apacible y me sonrio.

-Nunca, lograre agradecer esto que haz hecho por nosotras...- Las lagrimas en sus ojos me encogieron el estomago que no tenia. - La noticia de la muerte de Sasuke-kun me llego unos meses despues de que tu llegaras con su apariencia. Era obvio que no eras el pero... a pesar de quererme aferrar a la idea de tenerlo, de que fuese tan buen padre. No pude soportar...-

Se dejo caer en mis brazos, y lloro, lloro todo lo que en esos años aguanto. Ella acaricio mi rojo cabello, toco mi rostro como si lo grabara en su memoria y me beso. Me beso con tanto sentimiento que senti mi piel de porcelana irisarse, y eso, que no era posible.

.

.

.

Pudo haber sido diferente, pero no lo fue. Fue mucho mejor.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lo se lo se, que frikada mas grande, pero se me ocurrió tras ver un mini comic de Sasori pidiendo remplazar a Sasuke por ser un esposo ausente y despreocupado haha. Ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta, que a pesar de amar el SasuSaku mi pareja preferida mil veces mas es el Sasosaku y bueno, ya saben.

Los adoro Bunnies.

¿Review?


End file.
